Falling For You
by frannyfine29
Summary: "These palm trees are so pretty, Blossom! I can't take it. And look at this ocean!" My over-excited blonde sister squealed. I was going to respond when I heard someone calling for help. "Blossom, someone's drowning!" Without a thought, I rushed to the scene. My heroine side taking over. If someone was hurt, it's my job to help. But who knew that the drama was only beginning?
1. Aloha?

_Heeeey there! Well this is the new story I was talking about. I hope you guys continue to read it because I feel like you all hate me now after __almost __deleting 'Steal My Heart'! But hopefully, you don't. I don't want you guys to think that I can't keep a commitment because I can and I'm working hard :D LOL well now that the mushy-wushy stuff is done, I shall introduce you to my new story! 'Falling For You' (this story) is going to be a great story! I guarantee it! I have never written a story like this so I hope you fall in LOVE! I would also appreciate it if you all took a minute to vote for the poll on my wall. It's a question about my next story so I hope you check it out. EVERY VOTE COUNTS! Back to reality, Please enjoy! ;)_

_Also, I'm sorry if you find this chapter boring. The beginning may seem boring but it's only an introduction, since the more intense stuff will be coming next chapter and so on. I promise;)_

_BY THE WAY- __This story is centered on all couples. BlossomxBrick; BubblesxBoomer; ButtercupxButch. So the story isn't relfected around a particular couple. But that doesn't mean that the story won't be good because I guarantee it will be! Remember that and ENJOY!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO __NOT__ OWN THE PPG, RRB OR ANYTHING, EXCEPT MY IDEA OF THE STORY._

REMINDER: THE PPG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMBS, FINGERS, TOES, ECT:) **PPG ARE ****18**** AND THE RRB ARE ****17****.**

**Chapter 1: **

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

I was reading a book in the living room silently, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain from the window next to me, until I heard someone running down the stairs. I set down my book and sighed.

"Buttercup!" I hollered. She always stomps down the steps for no reason, it's not necessary.

"What is it!" Buttercup appeared from the kitchen entrance in her lime green pajamas with white skulls all over them with her ipod in her hands, annoyed that I interrupted her.

Her hair was down as always but it now reached a little passed her shoulders. It was very silky and shiny and although she was now able to put it in a ponytail, she perfered her hair down. Her eyes were wide open and not tired at all since she definitely more of a night person than a morning person.

"Oh. Sorry! I thought that was you running down the stairs." I explained to my annoyed sister.

"Whateves, sis." She replied, hurrying back into the kitchen.

_Then who ran down the stairs?_ I thought to myself. So I got up and casually walked over to the stairway to see the professor with at least five suitcases.

"Oh hello, Blossom. I need to tell you and your sisters something so can you please call them?" He asked politely while putting on his coat.

"Alright, Professor. BUTTERCUP! BUBBLES!" I screamed towards the stairs and the kitchen.

"You know, I could have done that Blossom. I meant to go get them in a physical manner." He explained. I giggled.

"Sorry! hehe." I nodded as he shook his head smiling.

"So how's the studying going?" The professor asked, putting on his rain hat. He was refering the exam that was coming up in my political science class in college. We're all 18 now so we are each going our own ways with our educational process.

Bubbles is in college like I am. In the same school nonetheless, but she's just taking different classes than me. I'm studying to become a journalist and become a legislative assistant or anything in the government really. Bubbles, is taking Art 101 and is very good at it if I may say so myself.

Buttercup, on the other hand, isn't going to college this year. She's still going to go, it's just that she wanted a year off to relax and catch up. But when she does start next year, she wants to study in music or music producing. Who knew she liked music that much! But the professor is in agreement with all of our choices. He's grateful that she's at least going to college at all. You never know with Buttercup!

The professor wants to know everything about our classes, so he asks a lot of questions.

"Oh its going good! I think I memorized half the book already!" I explained between laughs.

"Great! I'm glad to see that you're working hard." He responded proudly. At the moment, Bubbles, came down the stairs.

"Good evening~! What's wrong Blossom?" Bubbles sang as she hopped down the stairs. She was wearing her bright and lucious blonde hair in her usual pigtails. And she was also wearing no make up and was wearing her baby blue pajamas because it's nine o'clock at night.

"The professor had something to tell us.. Buttercup!" I called but not as loud as I did before.

"I'm coming, sheesh. What's the big problem that you just had to call me three times for?" She asked annoyed.

"The professor has to tell us something. Go on Professor." I explained.

"Thank you. Well, I know it's late but I have to go to a science convention out of town, to help judge the work. I won't be home until next Saturday evening so you girls behave!" He lectured opening the door to leave.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "We're 18 now Professor. We're adults." She corrected.

"Sorry, seemed I have forgotten." He smiled weakly as he closed the door behind him. I locked the door and joined my sisters in the kitchen.

"Hey Bloss!" Bubbles greeted me as I entered.

"Sup." Buttercup also greeted, but with her mouth full of potatoe chips.

"Today was Buttercup's turn to do the grocery shopping, so if you want any junk food just open any cabnit you see!" Bubbles and I laughed at her remark. Buttercup growled.

"Better than eating carrots all day." She remarked back. I just stuck my tounge out at her.

"So what do you girls wanna do?" I asked grabbing a bag of microwave popcorn and putting it into the microwave.

"Well, none of us have school for the rest of the month, we have no boyfriends or plans. So why not have a girls night! Or a sister's night! That sounded weird hehe." Bubbles giggled.

"Besides the boyfriend thing, that's a good idea! How about it Buttercup?" I asked her confidently.

"Sure, why not. I could use a good bonding time with my sistahs." She exclaimed casually.

Bubbles and I looked at her like she grew another head.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Bubbles asked me confused.

I laughed. "I think she did!" I yelled happily.

"Ugh, don't make a fuss over it." I laughed and walked over to the microwave. Who knew that Buttercup actually had a caring side!

I'm kidding. I know she can be caring when she wants to be, it just doesn't come out often is all.

"What movie do you girls wanna watch?" Bubbles asked innocently. Buttercup gave a quick sigh.

"Anything but that romantic crap you always watch." She explained with a mouth full of potatoe chips, again.

Bubbles crossed her arms offensively. "Well it's better than those creepy horror movies your so into!" Bubbles almost hollored but in a whiney matter.

"Yeah, but it's actually entertaining!" Buttercup now hollored. I chuckled at their argument.

Bubbles walked to the fridge. "How are romantic comedies not entertaining?" She asked curiously.

"Maybe because I wanna be awake!" Buttercup stated obviously. "I wanna see one of you two faling asleep when someone is being stabbed to death while screaming bloody murder." She remarked.

"But romance actually has a storyline. Horror movies just go in crazy directions with violence every second." Bubbles implied.

"But we can actually learn stuff from horror movies, to use later on in life."

"Buttercup, we're heros not villians! How can movies about murder help _us_?" Bubbles put her hands on her hips.

"Well it could help us with our fighting skills. Well, you two at least." She stated obviously.

Bubbles scoffed. "Oh please, horror movies would help us with nothing!" She contributed, twisting her neck to look at me.

"Oh yeah? It's not like that lovey dovey crap of yours can teach us anything." Buttercup, closed her eyes and turned away mockingly.

Bubbles eyes started out angry but suddenly softened after she thought of something. softened. "Actually, it teaches us what real love is. It shows what couples do for each other and show their love for one another. It expresses how beautiful love really is." Bubbles explained softly, her hand on her heart the entire time.

Buttercup opened her eyes and slowly turned around to stare at Bubbles. For a moment, her eyes looked soft and relaxed. Until she suddenly snapped out of it and snapped back into the crabby, in denial Buttercup she has always been.

"Loved the sap, but let's go watch the movie now." She said, bolting passed us causally to take a plop onto the couch.

"Don't listen to her Bubs. She's just being dismissing, I agree with you but let's not start another commotion." I winked at my sister.

Bubbles smiled. "Thanks Blossom!" She stated, hugging me and running into the living room with Buttercup. I better get in there before something else starts.

This was going to be a long night.

**P.O.V.: Buttercup**

After we got settled in on the sofa, Blossom got to decide what movie we should watch. I think it has something to do a sinking ship?..I forgot the name...

Anyways, Blossom kept giving me these glares while Bubbles was searching for that movie on Netflix.

Must have something to do with my walking away after Bubbles was babbling about that freaking movie.

Well, Blossom's got another thing going if she thinks that she can read me that easily. She will never understand why I suddenly softened and I don't fully understand myself.

That's been happening to me a lot, I guess. I haven't really noticed for a short while until I got this weird feeling in my stomach.

What could it be though? It mostly occured when I heard or saw anything associated with love or romance. I try to hide it, but it's like something takes over me.

Can it be that I don't have a boyfriend? I mean, I don't really care...I guess? My sisters are single too but they don't have the same problem.

Although, they are more alike to each other than I am to either one of them. So I could possibly be getting different side-affects here.

But what am I talking about? This is crazy! I never really cared for having boyfriends! I mean, yeah, of course I have had a couple. But that was a while ago. How old am I, 18? So that means my last boyfriend was at least...Wow. A year and a half ago.

What could have happened with my last boyfriend that had to make me not date for almost two years? Maybe I just got lazy?

Eh, this is too much thinking in one day.

"Buttercup, are you alright?" Blossom asked, from the chair across from the sofa.

"Uhh...Yeah, I'm perfect. Did you find that movie yet?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not yet. I know it's here though! I passed it just the other day." Bubbles whined. I just rolled my eyes in response.

I removed my feet from the coffee table and placed my potatoe chips onto the floor, and not in a neat way.

"Buttercup, this is not your room or your pigpen. You can't just drop your chips onto the rug like that. The professor will have a fit! Blossom lamely lectured me.

"Well what if it was my own pigpen- I mean house?" I asked sarcastically.

"Then you could do what you want!" Bubbles announced happily, still looking for he movie.

Whatever I want, eh? If I had my own place, I could trash whatever I wanna trash, Eat whatever I wanna eat, and watch whatever I feel like watching! I can't wait until I move out of here...

I sprang up from my spot. What a second...

"Guys..." I trailed awkwardly.

"What is it, Buttercup?"

"Are you ok?" Bubbles asked, like I had just fallen from a bridge. It was pulling my nerves

"What's up with you two? I'm fine, ALRIGHT!" Bubbles winced. I took a in a deep breath. "I just got a **really** good idea!" I explained.

"Buttercup has an idea. THE WORLD IS ENDING!" Bubbles chanted, looking up and throwing her hands into the hair like a crazy person with the remote control in one of her hands.

"This might be good so zip it Bubbles." Blossom said between laughs. As soon as that was said, I had both of their full and undivided attention.

"Alright, you know how we have been living hear our whole lives?" I asked and they nodded.

"And you know how kids usually move out of their parents houses when they turn 18 or 19?" I asked and they nodded again.

"Well, since we're 18 now, don't you guys think that this would be the perfect time to move out and get our own apartment or apartment_**s**_." I finished.

At first they stared at me, looking like they were in deep though about this. The silence went on until Blossom finally spoke up.

"That's a great idea! Of course I would miss it here, but it really is the perfect time to move out if you think about it!" She elaborated happily.

I cocked an eyebrow in disbelief." "You actually **agree**? Now the world is _really_ ending!" I shouted the same as Bubbles had.

"Well we are the appropriate age and it looks like we need more space so why not?" She gave me a high five and smiled. "What do you think Bubbles?"Blossom questioned, smiling. Bubbles' lips started to quiver.

"What's wrong now?" I asked crossing my arms in annoyence.

"We've lived here our whole lives. We grew up here and experienced everything here. Why should we move?"

"It's not like we're selling the house. The professor would still live here." I stated, shrugging my shoulders. I pushed myself closer to the edge of the couch for comfort.

"I guess..." She whimpered as she got up from the couch to grab the remote that she placed on the coffee table when this conversation started.

"Besides, we still need the professors OK before we plan anything huge, alright? So no worries, Bubbles." Blossom smiled.

"Yeah don't fret young jedi." I laughed. She smiled with me.

"Buttercup, you have to stop watching those crazy nina movies!" She laughed.

After that there was nothing but silnce until the hotline rang.

**P.O.V.: Bubbles**

We were all sitting in silence, but I still had lots of thoughts running through my "so-called" airhead mind.

I don't wanna move out! We grew up here- heck, we we born here! I know I'm 18 now and I should respond more maturely about this, but I just don't see what I would do if I lived alone...

My thoughts were interrupted from the hotline ringing...the hotline? That thing hasn't rung in ages! We still fought crime occationally, but we would always discover it ourselves instead of the mayor needing to call us.

Blossom ran right to it. Looking as confused as I was. "Hello?..." She answered awkwardly.

"Oh hello there, Blossom." I heard through the phone using my super hearing.

"What's the trouble, Mayor?" It reminded me back when we were five. No drama or troubles. Only worrying about each other, ourselves, and...the town. But still, I would rather care for the entire state then deal what I have gone through as a teenager.

"Trouble? Where's trouble?" I heard the Mayor panic. I giggled while Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"No...C-calm down Mayor!...Alright. So why did you call if there is no trouble?"

"What? Didn't you call me?" The Mayor asked as Buttercup did a facepalm.

"No, Mayor, you called me."

"I did?" He whispered something to Miss Bellum. "Oh right! Thank you Sara. I needed to to tell you girls some news!" He finished.

"Sure, but do you mind calling our house phone? We haven't used the hotline in years."

"O-of course, Blossom." He stammered as Blossom hung up.

"That guy has problems." Buttercup stated nodding her head.

"That's not nice! Besides, I wonder what news he has to tell us!" I remarked. The telephone rang before anyone got a chance to give theories.

"Hello, Mayor?" Blossom asked politely. Politely enough for Buttercup to roll her eyes.

"Blossom? It's Sara Bellum. Mayor fell asleep while dialing your number so I decided to call instead."

Blossom giggled. "Well that's the mayor for you! So what news was he talking about, Sara?"

We called Miss Bellum, Sara now since we're a lot older than five year olds. She wanted us to call her that. Although I would much rather prefer Miss Bellum.

Blossom then put her on speaker since she was about to tell us the news. Miss Be- I mean SARA, scoffed through the phone.

"He actually remembered that? Well, at least he remembered the most important thing. Alright so before I give you any kind of news I need you guys to come here because we don't want anyone getting into the phone lines and listening to the conversation. You never know who's trying to hunt you down." I gulped. Just the thought of it made me nervous. I felt so stupid for getting nervous when my sisters were laughing like it could never happen. Which it has.

"Haha, well I know what you mean-" Buttercup suddenly cut her off rudely by grabbing the phone and pushing it closer to her.

"Enough chit chat, when should we come?" Her impatience taking over. Blossom rolled her eyes while I gave a half smile. Buttercup could be- and is- a pain in the butt, but sometimes it's just really funny.

"Well, Buttercup, I would suggest you come now because not many people are roaming the streets and there aren't many employees on duty at 9:30." She must have been pacing while explaining that because every couple of seconds, I could hear the Mayor snoring really loud and then fading.

"Alright we'll be right there. Thank you, Sara!" Blossom thanked as she managed to grab the phone back.

"Bye girls."

"C' mon let's go." Blossom instructed. She was walking towards the door.

"We're going in our pajamas?" Buttercup nastily remarked, crossing her arms.

"Yes. It's only Sara Bellum, it's not like we're going to a strangers house." Blossom said in a muffled tone because she was putting her hair up in a pony tail and slipping on her pink bunny slippers.

"Whatever."

I checked my pigtails very quickly and ran out the door with my sisters.

As we were flying, Blossom was whispering to Buttercup about something and Buttercup was obviously confused and annoyed because she was whispering back to her in annoyance and waving her arms around.

"Bubbles? Are you okay? You haven't really spoken too much?" Blossom asked with worry in her voice. I so, very badly wanted to blurt out how I didn't want to move and just wanted to stay bundled up under my baby blue blanket in my baby blue room.

But of course, that is not how an 18 year old would act.

"I'm fine, I'm just upset that we couldn't watch the movie." I lied. I guess she bought it because she smiled.

"We'll watch it later, Bubbles. Besides, the Mayor might be telling us important news. Wait, a minute; did he or Sara say what kind of news it was?" She asked with curiosity.

I don't want them getting any more suspicious so I think I'm gonna stop ignoring them...

"Well it must be important if she asked us to go to their office, right?" I explained.

"I'm tired of thinking. It's late and we are about to find out anyways so can we just hold the brain damage?" I laughed at Buttercups remark. She was not someone to mess with.

After that, we just flew in silence until we finally got there. It wasn't very far but we weren't in the mood to use our superspeed this late at night, even if it is only 10:00.

"Hello girls." Sara greeted us. As we yawned in response.

"Sorry for bringing you so late, but I am pretty sure that you want to hear this." She explained with a smile.

"Wait- so that means what you are about to tell us in good news, correct?" Blossom asked politely.

"Correct, actually it's very good news. Since you girls have worked so hard these past few years, and you have gone through so much that we would be honored to show our appreciation with a vacation to Hawaii!" She threw her arms into the air.

"NO WAY!" We shouted in sync. Sara laughed as she sat on the Mayor's desk and crossing her legs.

""Hawaii! We can do so much there! Tan, shop, relax, shop, meet cute boys, SHOP, relax! Did I mention shopping?" I blabbed on, over-excited.

"Sick! We can go surfing and not have to deal with any sicko monsters or theives! Awesome! We have to get a good hotel with a pool and a huge room and- oh! An arcade room! I cannot wait!"

"This should be so much fun! I can walk on the beach and watch the sunset while I read a great, inspiring book under a palm tree! Oh, when will we leave?" Blossom elaboated.

Just the thought of going to Hawaii made me want to squeal- which I already have.

Not to be conceded but no one deserves it more then us. It would be a great chance to just forget any teenage/adult problems...And enjoy some relaxing, bond time with my sisters.

My sisters have been through the same as I have but they still seem so calm and sane. I don't understand how they can stay like that, not that all the drama we have had was **that** bad, but I would still expect them to show something...

Maybe I'm the one acting weird. I mean, I _am_ the emotional one in the family. I always fret over silly things- as much as it hurts to say it. I would more or less expect Blossom to be more open and emotional than Buttercup. Buttercup is like an endless version of the Grand Canyon. But Blossom and I both know that although it's deep, deep down, is the way to get to the bottom.

Her feelings.

The professor used to use that example on people who were hard to get through. Fortunately, it worked as an example for Buttercup as well.

"You can leave whenever you're comfortable." Sara smiled revealing her pearly whites.

"How about Monday? College is over for this semester, and it gives us a day to pack what we need." I suggested causally.

"Great! I'll see you girls then." Sara led us out of the Mayor's office and we flew out the open window.

"YES, this is gonna be epic!" Buttercup screamed as she made a 360 in the muggy air.

Blossom laughed. "Buttercup, if you keep yapping about the trip then you're gonna jinx it!"

"Sorry..." She apologized, with a tint sarcastically.

Normally, Buttercup would never apologize, but when it comes to serious stuff like jinx-ing stuff or anything superstitional, it's important.

"Someone is moody today." I smiled.

Blossom scoffed. "I'm not moody, I'm just...alert. I feel like we're being watched and I don't like it." She spookily explained, scanning the area.

"What makes you think someone is watching us, Ms. Know-it-all." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

As soon as Blossom said that, I became alert as well, I nervously scanned the area.

All the buildings were dark and tall- which was scary. The only light were the colors of our pink, green, and blue streaks and the street lights from the streets below.

The roads were still groggy and shiny from the down pour we had before. It was kind of hard to see since we were so high up in the clouds. They were still grey and felt like mist on our skin as we passed through them.

If only rainbows could appear at night time.

Although the scene was pretty, it was still creepy. It did kinda feel like someone is watching us.

Every move we make...

"Well, I don't know. It's just that feeling you get when someone is staring at your back, ya know?"

"I know what you mean, Blossom." I struggled out.

"Don't be so worried. Some one probably saw our streaks from the their windows and was curious of the light. Don't over react, AGAIN." Buttercup complained.

"Yeah I guess so. Come on, let's go girls." Blossom guided as flew full speed back to our home.

**P.O.V.: Brick**

13 years it's been. 13 long years since we've seen those...those girls. My brothers and I fled from this disguisting city with desire to torture new places. It gets very annoying terrorizing the same place, same people, and get the same consequences of...**Them.**

On a different page, why would we come back, you ask? Well, my brothers and I were banned from almost every city and town in the country except...here- Townsville. Which may not be so bad.

I wonder how much has changed since we left. Was there still crime? Have the citizens seen a good attack lately? Or most importantly...were those Powerpuff girls still here?

Well, actually, all those questions were answered. Appearently, there isn't much crime here anymore. Not good.

So that of course must mean that the town hasn't seen any good ol' tricks lately, which could be used in our advantage.

And now we also found out that those girls are still in town too. It's not like we even care about the girls or even think about such a dreadful thing! It's just that we don't want to make a fool out of ourselves and have to worry about getting beat by girls again. Especially at seventeen years old. And I of course, had found a...**unique** idea shall I say.

We have come back to destroy Townsville and soon the _world._

***FLASHBACK***

"Brick, where are we going?It's raining hard, and it's getting dark out!" My idiotic, blonde brother cried.

"And why would you care if it's dark?" I whispered back as we were flying passed apartments and buliding with some of the windows open.

"I-I don't. I just thought that we shouldn't stay out too late, that's all." He stammered. I looked over at him and saw him cover his eyes with his shaggy blonde hair.

What a dumba$$! We're freaking seventeen years old and he's afraid of the freaking dark.

"You guys are retarded. Are we here yet or what you cheek- ss?" Butch nonchalanly yelled into my face. My blood eyes glowed in furious frustration.

"Who you callin' a cheek- ss, you piece of crap?" I yelled back. We were high up into the sky so there were no people around to hear us.

"You wanna go, bro!" Butch challenged, smacking his chest like he was some kind of gangster. I got into my fighting stance only to be pulled away by Boomer.

"Can we just stop this nonsense. Brick are we there yet or not?" He questioned annoyed. I gave Butch one more dirty glance before turning away.

"As a matter of fact, yes, we are. Come here you morons." I hollered as I flew passed them and into the pouring rain, down below the clouds and landed on the tallest skyscraper. We all put up our red, blue and green hoods.

"What is this? It's raining too hard." Butch complained.

"Use your powers retard. Doesn't this place look familiar?" I smirked deviously. My brothers soon turned on their good vision and scanned the area.

"T-this is Townsville." Boomer exclaimed like he couldn't believe it.

"Umm yeah. This is the only own in the whole country that we haven't been banned or kicked out of. Plus, we grew up here. Better to live somewhere familiar then some strange place out of the country." I gradually explained.

"Yeah! I guess now we can terrorize Townsville like the good old days, eh?" Butch suddenly caught on and smirked with me.

"Yes, but we don't want to get banned from here too. This is the last place in the entire country that we can stay in and I don't want us to get kicked out." I lectured my brothers. Their faces dropped.

"So we can't fool with anyone, anymore?" Boomer asked in disbelief. I burst out laughing at his comment.

"What do you think you ss-wipe?" I asked calmly.

"Good, because I ain't turning all sissy and good for nothing!" Butch shouted shaking his head.

"How do we even know if there is still crime in this place" Boomer asked putting his hands in his pockets and adjusted his hood forward.

"OH! I'll find out for ya. Muaha~" Butch creepily said. With that, he rushed down to the streets where an old lady was walking down the street with her cane.

He calmed down when he reached her and casually walked up to her.

"Hey, lady, when was the last time this town got some whoopin'?

"Pardon?" She stopped in her tracks and pushed in her glasses to the bridge of her nose.

"Don't pardon me. When was the last freaking time your f*cking town got some ss whoopin?" Boomer and I were a safe distance away but, thanks to super hearing, we heard everything.

The old bag put her head closer to Butch. "I-I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're saying young man." Her old crackly voice just made me want to come out and steal all her money. Then I would really love to hear that crackly voice _screaming_ for her purse back...

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the scream of the old lady. Butch had grabbed her by the collar, her cane fell flat on the ground as well as her monster sized purse.

She kept on screaming for someone to help her. Not like anyone will bother. I could sense her fear from here. Oh, how I love this glorious feeling of being evil.

"It's a simple question Grandma! When was the last time this f*cking town got attacked or beaten and shit?"

"I-I don't remember. It's been a long time...I think. Please don't hurt me." The old lady put her arms in front of her face as if he were about to hit him..

Butch then dropped her. "You're useless, Granny." He flew back to us and left her on the floor in pain. Boomer and I were already losing ourselves in laughter.

"Good job Bro!" Boomer congratulated as he got back to us.

He gave up a gangster hug and a high five."I guess now we know that this town is boring."

"Yeah maybe we should get outta here." Boomer suggested before starting to fly off. I was about to follow until an idea hit me.

"Wait. Maybe this can be used to our advantage..." A devious smirk made it's way to my face. "We can, ya know...walk around and see how the town is doin'. Or meet up with an old friends and enemies."

"Enemies?" Boomer asked raising an eyebrow. We're walking down the sidewalk on the dark side where the streets lights were broken.

"You know what I mean!" I slapped him upside the head. He immediately rubbed it as Butch was snickering.

Boomer must have noticed and gotten annoyed because he whacked Butch upside the head in the same spot without a second thought. Idiots...

He immediately stopped laughing. "You little..." Butch attacked him right here, in the middle of the sidewalk.

Normally, I would have no problem with this and get popcorn to watch these imbeciles. But, I was not in the mood for this non sense. I have an awesome idea and I'm not gonna waste anymore time. So, I grabbed each of their collars and threw them against the wall of an old building made up of bricks, that would have shattered to the ground if I had done it any harder.

They hit the building with a loud thud that made crumbs of dust escape the sides. "Listen, we cannot- I repeat _cannot_ get banned from here, ya here? I am not leaving this country to go to some crappy foreign place. So you can't blow this. You have to face the fact that we will be staying here, and staying here for good. We can still terroize the town but not in front of anyone important or else we are _dead._ Is this clear?" I firmly yelled through gritted teeth. They nodded in response as I let them go. We flew back to the top of the skyscraper to avoid any more citizens.

"Good now let's get-" A huge gust of wind flew passed me and caught me off guard as I quckly fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" Boomer asked helping me up. I looked around the muggy air and saw three familar, colored streaks pass by.

"Are those the girls?" Butch asked wide eyed. The rain had cleared up so it was pretty obvious to see that it was them.

Perhaps this can be the beginning of our fun.

"C'mon let's follow them. They aren't flying too fast so we can get a good amount of information from them and see what's new" I chuckled at the thought...

We jumped to the top of anoter skyscraper that was close enough to hear what they were saying, but far enough to not be spotted.

"Why are they going into the mayors office this late?" Boomer wondered as we flew closer to the window of the office and onto an average sized platform.

I noticed the girls had **really** grown up. They were taller, their hair grew, had attractive curves and looked like...women! I forced myself to be serous and not think as dirty as Butch most likely is right now.

"I don't know but it must be important!" I pressed my ear against the wall and turned on my super hearing. As did my brothers.

"Since you girls have worked so hard these past few years, and you have gone through so much that we would be honored to show our appreciation with a vacation to Hawaii!" A female voice echoed through the room.

"Hawaii? They're going to Hawaii?" I asked and thought out loud. I cocked my eyebrow and crossed my arms, looking at my brothers.

"Aww lucky!" Boomer chanted with his arms crossed and his chin down. There was a slight breeze blowing his shaggy haair over his glowing sea blue eyes.

"We should be the ones going to Hawaii, Not those Powderpuffs!" Butch fussed throwing his arms up. He had a point. But who said that we can't go?

"Who said we couldn't go?" I smirked, facing the window. The office was huge and the girls were on the other side of the room so we couldn't really see them too clear. But I could see that they were going all over the place with excitment and squealing in each others ears. How do girls stand that? Ugh, annoying much?

"What are you talking about dude?" Butch walked next to me and leaned against the brick wall beside us.

I had the most brilliant idea ever, I should get a reward for this kind of brilliance. No wonder I'm the smartest. Not to mention pretty darn sexy. Eh he he.

"I mean, why don't we follow them to Hawaii!" I smirked in satisfaction. Butch and Boomer looked a tad confused but their eyes were full of curiousity. "Think about it, We've been wanting to come back here for how long and for 13 years we haven't done anything but cause destriction in this country. Now, we can terroize an entire new state, relax, and see what those girls are up to. Who knows what can happen." I smirked victoriously as the wind began to pick up and blew my hair, as well as my brother's hair.

"Yeah! Cool idea bro! Maybe we can trick those ugly ass girls to do as we say!" Butch smirked.

"Good point. I'm in! When are they leaving?" Boomer asked as he kicked at the ground and looked up at us.

"Not sure. We'll just follow them around until we find something out." I snickered. "let's get home boys, we got a big vacation coming up." I said as we flew up into the breezy air leaving nothing behind but our colored streaks.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Aloha girls. The Rowdyruff Boys are back.

_WHOA! I fianlly updated haha! It took me forever! hehe. I promise to update a lot more frequently than usual because it was just unacceptable. OH! Please take some time to take a vote on my poll please! It will determind my next story! Anyways, I honestly thought this chapter could have turned out better but I know I can do better next time. I believe in myself and I hope you all do too. 3 Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes that I've missed and I'll see ya REAL soon ;D_


	2. Joke's on You

_OH MY GOD- I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been under a lot of stress lately and I've been working on other stories/one-shots so I didn't forget about this story. One part of my New Year's Resolution is to update more frequently. So please enjoy and I promise to get working on the next chapter right away. Well let's get this party started; onto the story! :D Just...don't kill me._

_DISCLAIMER: I DO __NOT__ OWN THE PPG, RRB OR ANYTHING, EXCEPT MY IDEA OF THE STORY._

REMINDER: THE PPG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMBS, FINGERS, TOES, ECT:) **PPG ARE ****18**** AND THE RRB ARE ****17****.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Joke's on you**

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

Do you know that feeling you get when your packing for a vacation and your stomach is just full of excitement and you can't help but smile at what's about to come?

Or the feeling when you have so much planned that you don't know what to pack first? Well, that is definitely how I feel at the moment.

I mean, this was just a great opportunity to get away from everything and just spend some time with my sisters.

Right now it's 9:00 A.M, Sunday morning, and we are spending the entire day packing. There was so much to do! Not that we were planning to stay there very long but...Still, a girl's got needs.

"Blossom have you seen my blue top?" Bubbles asked me cheerfully. We've only been packing for an hour or so and she already has about two full suitcases, and the one she's working on now is about to join.

Buttercup scoffed and chuckled coldly at her question. "What one? Blue is your entire wardrobe." She remarked. Buttercup was still on her first suitcase like I am. But both of ours were beginning to overflow.

"Not my _entire_ wardrobe! I have these cute green undies! See?" Bubbles explained as she held up a pair of light green underwear that was covered in multiple dark green cupcakes with red cherries on each.

"Aren't those Buttercup's?" I raised an eyebrow as I started to giggle just thinking of Buttercup owning a pair of underwear like that.

"What are you talking a-" She gasped and her face flushed. She bolted over to her and snatched any underwear that she could find that was hers inside of Bubbles' suitcase.

I couldn't help but laugh. How could I not? I turned from my suitcase to watch the soon-to-be argument begin, and eventually stop it like I always have to do.

"How in the freaking world did you get my underwear? Better yet, think they were yours?" Buttercup hollered while she walked over to her bed and threw _her_ underwear into her suitcase. With the look of annoyance showing up on her features

Bubbles just looked at her with innocence spread all over her face. "No! Why would I want your underwear of all the clothes in your drawer? I found it in mine." She giggled still looking innocent. I will never understand how she does that. But I always admire her for it.

Buttercup's annoyed features suddenly turned into a not-so-wise smirk.

"Yeah. Real likely story. I'm not gonna make a fuss over it. You can buy all the green underwear you want when we **move." **Buttercup casually walked back to her suitcase and continues to pack without turning back.

I could sense the smirk on her lips even if she was facing the other direction.

With a frown, I turned to Bubbles to see her lip quivering but her eyes were filled with pure annoyance.

Without a word I walked over to Bubbles and placed my hand on her shoulder knowing she was most likely going to argue or start crying. I knew how sensitive she was about moving out which is why it was so inconsiderate of Buttercup.

"Buttercup!" I snarled, still holding onto Bubbles' shoulder. Instead of arguing back at me, she just laughed.

"What? It's true. I don't plan on staying here for the rest of my life." She shrugged.

"But you didn't have to bring this up out of no where. You could have- and _**should**_ have just taken your underwear and went back to packing." I lectured eyeing Buttercup's back since she was turned away from me.

Bubbles let go of my grip. "Blossom, really. It's alright. You're making a big deal out of nothing. If Buttercup wants to move out, fine. Who knows? Maybe I will decide to move out when the time is right. But can we just forget about this topic for now and just enjoy the beginning of a great vacation?" She glared from me to Buttercup who finally turned around.

"Whatever..."

"You have a perfect point, Bubbles. Thanks for reminding us. Come on girls we have a vacation to pack for!" I instructed, giving my million dollar smile and headed back to my suitcase.

**P.O.V.: Butch**

"The green one. The green one. The green one...The green one. IN THE GREEN ONE! Jesus, Boomer. I said 'the green one' five times and you didn't listen!" I threw my bathing suit trunks at my idiot blonde brothers face as he repeatedly ignored my demands.

"Ow, I didn't hear you, Jeez."

"How the hell did you not hear me? I was yelling it in YOUR EAR!" I firmly yelled into his ear, my annoying ass temper taking over.

Brick walked into our room with a ferocious look on his face.

"Will you two shut the fuck up already? This is why we pack in our own rooms."

I rolled my eyes. Brick made up his own little rules for us when we started packing.

1.) Only pack your own items. No taking things from anyone else.

2.) Don't overdo yourselves, only pack a couple suitcases, we aren't doing much there.

3.) Pack in your own rooms to avoid fights.

If you ask me, I think that it is the most retarded idea in the world to come up with rules for packing suitcases.

I gave him an annoyed look. "I just came in to grab another suit case from his closet and when I ask him to do the simplest thing, it's apparently too hard for him."

"Well I was busy doing something else. Don't expect me to drop whatever I'm doing and bow down to you and do whatever you want." Boomer chimed in, moving his ocean blue suitcase from the floor to his bed.

"Boomer, get over it. Next time listen to what Butch tells you." Brick directed.

I cheered. "AHA. Ha ha ha HA!" I laughed, circling around Boomer while he frowned.

"As for you Butch."

I froze. "Huh?"

"Go back and pack in your own room. I'm trying to come up with a few plans and back-up ideas so I do not need any distractions, am I clear? Yes, I am. Now beat it asshole." Brick harshly explained.

"Why you-" Before I could finish and attack Brick, Boomer interrupted.

"Well you have to pack too!" Boomer added confidently.

"Nope. I finished. Unlike you two I spend my time doing what I'm supposed to. So now I'm spending my time coming up with some of my brilliant plans..." He paused. "A jet plane maybe...? No, No..." He said to himself, stroking his chin like he actually had hair there.

"Oh shut up Brick. We have plenty of time for that! While we're there, why not take in the scenery...food...babes... ocean...babes...video games...Did I mention the babes?" I remarked, smirking.

He just rolled his eyes. "That's not important! Our main goal here is to defeat those girls one and for all. They'll NEVER see it coming. So you two go back to stuffing your bags or I'll stuff you myself." He threatened before walking out of the room.

Boomer and I stayed silent until we heard the slam of his door.

"What is **his** problem?" Boomer asked, breaking the silence and still looking at where Brick once stood.

I shook my head, looking away. "Psh, I wish I knew. He takes these things way to seriously. I want to dominate those brats too, but hey! We're going to HAWAII. We ought to have some fun." I went to pick up my bathing suit trunks and tossed them into my suitcase.

"I guess so. But I think we better pick up our game. When the time comes, we won't be ready and then we'd hear Brick's mouth. so I think you better beat it." Boomer casually told me. He turned back to his suitcase.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna do something because _he_ said so." I leaped onto Boomer's bed, sat up against the headboard, and comfortably crossed my arms behind my head.

He just sighed. "Okay, you don't have to listen to him. Listen to me and get out." He quickly looked up at me before bringing his attention back to his suitcase.

Hmp...Brick. That frickin' bastard. How dare he call **me** an asshole. He's the asshole. Lately, he's been a huge pain in the ass. Just yesterday he was talking about relaxing and hanging out in Hawaii. Now all he can think about are defeating those girls.

I don't know what's gotten into him in the last twenty-four hours, but it's making him a fucking hypocrite. Not like he wasn't one to start. Meanwhile Boomer doesn't give two shits about how annoying he is!

Yeah... I'll show him who's the powerful one. The one whose boss.

I'll prank him! Boomer and I could team up and pull a prank on him.

Perfect.

My thoughts were interrupted by Boomer's hand waving in front of my face. "Buuutch?" He stretched my name, "Is anyone home?"

I snapped back to reality, realizing that I've been staring at the ceiling blankly for about five minutes.

"Boom! I have the greatest, most perfect idea in the world." I jolted up from the bed and swooshed an arm around Boomer.

"Um, what?" He looked from my hand on his shoulder to me with a confused look.

"Wouldn't you say that Brick has been acting like a..." I stopped and thought of a proper word to describe my brother. "How do I word this...an asshole?"

"Um, yeah, I guess he has been pretty annoying lately. Why?"

I let go of him, walked to my room, retrieved something, and walked back into Boomer's room to see him with a bewildered look on his face.

"What are doing?" He looked at my hand. "What's that in your hand?"

"Oh, this?" I smirked. "It's just the start of the little plan I have to get back at Brick. Take a look." I tossed the semi-small object to Boomer.

He studied the label before looking up at me.

"Fake blood? What could we do to Brick with-" He suddenly stopped. But I think he knows where I'm getting at.

"You wanna make Brick think he's bleeding? Not your best prank, bro." He shook his head and tossed the tube of blood back to me.

I rolled my eyes. "No, you fucktard! We can pretend that one of us fell or something and when Brick hears the noise and comes in, one of us will be laying on the floor with this-" I pointed to the tube in my hand. "-on one of us!" I smiled deviously, shaking the tube in my hand.

"Aw that's sick! So who's going to be the victim?" He asked, standing near his suitcase.

"You." I stated obviously.

Boomer raised his eyebrows. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Well...Because." I opened the tube and squirted a tiny sample onto my middle finger.

"Because why?"

I stuttered before coming up with a reasonable save.

"Because... because I'm the only one who knows the correct way to put on the blood. I can do it quickly so Brick doesn't catch us." I paused to wipe away the fake blood. It's perfect, he'll totally fall for it being real. "So, are you in or out? 'Cause I can do this on my own if I have to." I explained, passing the tiny tube from hand to hand.

He sighed and ran a hand through his usual shaggy, blonde hair. "Yeah, yeah. I'm in."

I stopped throwing the tube as a devious grin appeared on my face. "Excellent."

* * *

"Alright, ya ready Booms?" I smeared the last bit of fake blood on Boomers head and squirted a bit onto the floor next to it.

"Yup." He replied, changing his position.

"Yo, don't move so much!"

He stopped moving. "Sorry, sorry. Okay, now what?" He asked, looking up at me with those dark blue orbs of his. He tried to look up at me without moving his head so his face was priceless.

I had to chuckle. I can't believe he even went along with it. We really _should_ be packing, but this is much more entertaining.

"Now, I take this chair-" I pointed to the chair I was leaning against, "and smash it against the ground so it looks like you were in some kind of idiotic accident. Then, Brick will come running in here, see you like this, freak out, you randomly yell "boo!" at the right time, and then we laugh while we run." I laughed picking up the chair, and looking back at Boomer.

"Why would we run?" He wondered.

"After we freak him out, he's gonna yell at us like crazy! He'll be using his super speed to chase after us like there's no tomorrow." I chuckled at the thought.

"Oh...Well then do you think this is a good idea? We should be packing."

"Ah, don't be such a goody-goody. Alright, ya ready?" I grinned, picking up the chair and holding it over my head.

In response, Boomer gave me a thumbs up. I nodded and literally crashed the chair against the floor as hard as I could, the noise of the chair cracking and breaking apart echoed through the closed room. I even dented the floor a bit from the wood. The pieces flew everywhere. One even landed in the puddle of Boomer's "blood".

The sound of Brick's bedroom door sounded. It made a slam before his loud, rushing footsteps were heard.

I hastily made my to Boomer's side before Brick came in. I knelt and pretended to look at him with worry

At that moment, the bedroom door sprang open and hit against the wall with an obnoxiously loud BANG.

"What the hell happened!?" He yelled. When he laid eyes on Boomer he immediately ran to the other side of him.

"Boomer! Boom?!" He tried to wake him from his 'slumber'. Boomer's eyes kept opening and closing drowsily.

I held in my laughter. Brick was actually buying this. I couldn't blame him though, the scene was pretty believable.

The top left of my brother's forehead was smeared with the blood and there was a puddle of it next to his head, which still contained the piece of wood, so it looked like it was dripping from the cut'

"Boomer! Boooom! Wake up! Boomer! RETARD! Why won't he wake up?!" Brick panicked. He shook Boomer violently before taking a breather since he was panting with anger and worry.

"What the fuck happened?!" He asked, looking towards me with confusion and worry in his ruby orbs.

I opened my mouth to speak but quickly closed it. I ran my hand through my hair, still sitting beside Boomer's body and across from Brick.

It was quiet for a moment. I was waiting for Brick to call him an asshole and get the first-aid kit.

Brick grunted and ran his hands over his face. "Ughhh, you damn asshole! He knew to be careful, but no! He had to get into a stupid accident and get knocked out which doesn't even make any sense since we have super powers. You fucking wimp. I didn't tell him but he knew that we had to be careful or else we won't be able to get ready in time to follow the girls, the plan will be ruined, BECAUSE HE FUCKED UP HIS HEAD." Brick babbled on to nobody, screaming the last sentence. He stared into nothing, panting like an angry lion.

I noticed Boomer's body cringe a little and his eyes shut tighter.

I backed away a little. Normally I would never be afraid of Brick but the look on his face was just terrifying. His face was almost as red as his eyes and he had a throbbing blue vain on the side of his forehead.

"D-dude! Chill, man. Why are you taking everything so seriously today? I mean, Jesus..." I trailed off, not fully looking at him. When I did look at him he was still panting pretty hard but his face color seemed to go back to normal, like he was calming down.

He sighed and had this strange look in his eye as he looked around the room. "Uh...None of your business! We just need to follow those Puffs!" He rolled his eyes, before running a hand through his hair.

" Now, What. Happened." He demanded coldly, looking at me seriously and still panting from his little outburst.

"I...He was rushing to pack his suitcase and didn't see the chair there so he tripped and...yeah." I shrugged, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly.

Brick raised his eyebrows looking around the room. "Ah, I see. So when he tripped, the chair just...exploded?"

I looked around with him before standing up. "Uhh, yup."

I did a mental facepalm. _This isn't going as well as I hoped. _I thought.

My back was to him. I turned around to see him staring at me. He wasn't soul-searching or anything. He was just distracted and...lost in thought?

Why is he looking at me like that? It's creeping me out...

"Uh, Brick?" I called.

He shook his head and snapped out of it.

"Sorry Butch, I just got pulled into my train of thought." He apologized.

As soon as he looked back at Boomer it was like he remembered what was going on and he sighed heavily again.

"Ugh, Boomer. He ruined everything. Fucking ass. Come over here and help me heal him so I can kill him when we do!" He somewhat shouted.

Should I walk over to him? Boomer should spring awake at any moment.

This whole thing is just so confusing. One minute Brick is about to explode in fury, the next he's daydreaming, then he's angry again!

I sort of just stood there, waiting for something to happen.

"Um, are you going to help your brother or not?"

"H-he doesn't need any help. The idiot did this to himself, let him suffer." I stuttered, staying where I was.

Brick was about to answer, but at that second, Boomer's body sprang up as well as his eyes springing open.

"Boo!" He shouted. I let out a low chuckle at the look on Brick's face. "Gotcha! Ha ha ha!"

Brick's face was priceless. He looked at Boomer with his mouth hanging open while Boomer stood, frozen with his arms still in the air as he waited for a reaction.

I also stood, frozen.

Oh, here it goes. Brick is going to kill us. Why am I suddenly so worried? I was expecting him to freak on us, but now I'm scared? Now I'M becoming the wimp.

I was about to open my mouth to explain when Brick suddenly burst into laughter.

Boomer and I looked at each other in confusion.

"HAHA haha haa...ohhh." He continued to crack up as we just stood next to him.

"Umm, what's so funny, Brick?" Boomer asked.

As Brick calmed down, he sighed, and put an arm around Boomer and I's shoulder. "Ahhh, this is going to be a great trip." He exclaimed, guiding us out of the room.

**P.O.V.: Bubbles**

My feet made a light _pit-pat_ sound as I escaped from my room and made my way down the hall to stop at a pink colored door.

"Bubbles?" I heard from the other side of the pink door. Confused, I opened the door to see Blossom sitting in her bed, reading a book, with a mini lamp on.

"How'd you know it was me?" I wondered as I made my way to her.

Blossom sat up and put her book down. "Well, knowing Buttercup, she's really into sleeping so I don't think she would be roaming the halls at-" She paused to look at her magenta wall clock. "1:00AM. She did seem pretty tired today." She smiled.

"Oh. Yeah, she did." I nodded. We sat in silence for a moment. "So...did you finish packing? We're leaving tomorrow."

Blossom sighed and patted the free space next to her. "Sit. What's wrong?"

I sat beside her and started fiddling with my fingers.

I didn't say anything for a minute. "I-I don't know. I can't tell if I'm still upset about the living alone thing, or if I'm over-excited about our trip." I giggled a bit, "I couldn't sleep so my first instinct was to come here." I apologized.

"Oh, no worries. I know how you feel Bubbles. But I want you to know that if we do move, you won't be living alone." She comforted, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at her. "I won't?"

She laughed. "Well, for the time being! I would need a roommate, ya know?"

"You mean it, Bloss? You would live with me?" I gasped happily.

"Of course! I wouldn't do that to you." She looked around the room cautiously before moving closer to my ear. "Buttercup doesn't have to know." She whispered secretly.

We shared a quick laughing fit. "Oh, I'm sure the last thing she wants is a roommate, haha." I remarked.

"You have a point. But really Bubs, I know how upset this makes you so I'm just trying my best to make you feel better." She gently smiled.

I smiled back broadly and gave her a tight hug. "Eeekk thank you Blossom!" I thanked.

"No problem!" She hugged back.

"So it's a plan?" I asked, standing up.

"It's a plan. Unless you meet a cute guy, fall in love, and kick me out." She giggled.

I scoffed. "Yeah, like that'll happen over a couple of weeks."

Blossom laughed and sighed.

"Well, it's late. I better get back to sleep. I feel a lot better now. Thank you and goodnight Bloss." I thanked. I walked over to her door and looked back at her.

"Don't mention it. I better get to sleep too. If you hadn't come in, I would probably still be reading. Books are addicting!" She chuckled. "Ah, well, good night! Tomorrow's going to be an eventful day."

"It definitely will be! Night." I whispered as I walked out of Blossom's room and closed her door behind me.

I'm just realizing now, how much of a baby I was being.

I mean, we're going on a great vacation tomorrow to Hawaii, which was a wonderful gift from the mayor, Sara, and the town I guess.

But Blossom made me realize how childish I was being. Just from that simple talk. I don't even care if she doesn't move in with me because I now know that my sister's are by my side.

My baby blue blanket felt like pure silk against my feet, calves, thighs, and my whole body as I made my way under.

I closed my eyes and smiled. Dreaming of the week ahead.

* * *

_Yay! I finished. Finally, haha. Again, I am really sorry for taking too long but as soon as possible, I'll get working on the next chapter. It's all planned out so it won't take another year to update._

_I'm also working on a new story that I've got planned. It's one of the ideas I've listed out on my profile._

_But anyways, sorry for any mistakes and review if you want me to live!_


End file.
